Opuszczeni nie samotni
by euphoria814
Summary: Kiedyś w końcu ta wojna musiała się skończyć, choć – gdyby ktoś go spytał, powiedziałby, że nie spodziewa się, że ją przeżyje.


**tytuł: Opuszczeni nie samotni**  
 **betowała: Zilidya :* oraz okularnicaM**  
 **Dziekuję!**  
 **pairing: SS/HP/DM (SS/HP)**  
 **ostrzeżenia: trójkąt... prequel Przypadkowa fascynacja**

* * *

Kiedyś w końcu ta wojna musiała się skończyć, choć – gdyby ktoś go spytał, powiedziałby, że nie spodziewa się, że ją przeżyje. Zbyt wiele przesłanek świadczyło o tym, że jako główny zamieszany – nigdy nie zobaczy wolnego i bezpiecznego czarodziejskiego świata, w którym szaleniec nie dyktowałby warunków.  
Nigdy nie powinien był tego przeżyć – jedyne, czego był teraz pewny.  
Najzabawniejsze jednak w tym wszystkim było to, że te same myśli musiały chodzić po głowie Severusa, który nerwowo stąpał po dywanie we własnych komnatach.  
— Nie ma go — powiedział Harry.  
Ktoś w końcu musiał to zrobić. Wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos, żeby stały się prawdziwe. Jakby samo milczenie dawało im nadzieję, do której nie byli przyzwyczajeni. Przecież wiedzieli jaka jest _wojna_.  
— Nie ma — przyznał mu rację Severus.  
Jego bose stopy wciąż wygrywały ten sam rytm. Krok za krokiem – coraz bliżej, a może coraz dalej. Harry nie wiedział jak teraz zmieni się ich życie i nie był nawet pewien czy chce wiedzieć.  
— I co teraz? — Pytanie wyrwało się z jego ust, nim zdążył je przełknąć jak gorzki eliksir.  
Severus zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał wprost na niego – pierwszy raz, odkąd Harry zszedł do jego komnat po pogrzebie ofiar Drugiej Wojny z Voldemortem – jak oficjalnie nazywała się teraz ponad roczna pogoń za szaleńcem.  
— Lucjusz nie żyje — powiedział Snape z jakąś dziwną powagą. — Nic się jednak nie zmienia — dodał szybko, gdy Harry pobladł. — Wrócisz do szkoły na ostatni semestr... A w weekendy... — zawiesił głos.  
Nie musiał nic więcej dodawać. Chwilę potem Harry był przyciskany do wciąż większego ciała, oddając równie silny uścisk.

ooo

Dodatkowy semestr dla najstarszych klas rozpoczął się bez zwyczajowej pompy. Kolacja w przeddzień, bez Dumbledore'a, nie była taka sama, ale czy to zmieniło aż tak wiele?  
Harry siedział wśród swoich przyjaciół i tylko od czasu do czasu zerkał w stronę stołu profesorów, gdzie Snape wciąż zajmował miejsce Dyrektora – Minister podtrzymał jego nominację, wpierany przez McGonagall po prawej.  
Stół Gryffindoru nie ucierpiał aż tak bardzo, jak można by się tego spodziewać po krewkich duchach. Teraz tylko – gdy stracili najbliższych, o wiele częściej zapadali w zadumę.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć — powiedział Ron, a przynajmniej tyle dotarło do uszu Harry'ego, wciąż skupionego na Severusie.  
— W co? — spytał odruchowo.  
Rudzielec wykrzywił się nieprzyjemnie i spojrzał znacząco na wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali Draco Malfoya. Jego jasne włosy związane były luźno, jakby w rodzinie Malfoy obowiązywała taka moda i obowiązek spadający z ojca na syna. Sam Ślizgon nie zmienił się jednak – jak można by przypuszczać. To co przeżył, zdradzały tylko lekkie zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, które tylko upodabniały go do Lucjusza.  
Krok po kroku kierował się do opustoszałego stołu Slytherinu. Gdy tuż przed końcem wojny, gdy Jasna Strona zdawała się być przegraną – Lucjusz porzucił Voldemorta i wspomógł Pottera informacjami i różdżką, Draco stracił niemal wszystkich przyjaciół. A teraz ci, którzy przeżyli, musieli odsiedzieć długie wyroki w Azkabanie. Został sam. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w jego Domu pozostały wyłącznie najmłodsze roczniki od trzeciego w niż. Mówiono, że młody lord zamierza kontynuować naukę prywatnie we własnym dworze, ale najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie.  
Draco popatrzył niechętnie na wyrostków, którzy sięgali mu łokci. Podobnie jak ojciec, miał prawie sto dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu i wyróżniał się na tle dzieciaków. Złapał za oparcie fotela, stojącego u szczytu stołu i właśnie miał usiąść, gdy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Strony zniknęły.  
— Malfoy! — krzyknął przez pół Wielkiej Sali, rejestrując zdenerwowane spojrzenie Severusa.  
Draco zawahał się i popatrzył na niego obojętnym wzrokiem.  
— Potter?  
Harry zawahał się. Właściwie nie bardzo był pewien, co chce zrobić.  
— Może się przysiądziesz? — spytał w końcu.  
Ron złapał go za ramię, ale Hermiona szybko rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nikt nie zaprotestował. Wzrok Malfoya przez chwilę wyrażał pełne zaskoczenie, by potem zmienić się w coś na kształt zrozumienia.  
— Jasne, czemu nie... — urwał.  
Skinął na pożegnanie młodszym Ślizgonom i podszedł do Harry'ego, który szybko zrobił mu miejsce.  
— Dziękuję — mruknął Draco, gdy wszyscy zaczęli posiłek.  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał.

ooo

W sobotę w komnatach Severusa, dwa dni po Wielkiej Uczcie, mistrz eliksirów przeczesywał jego włosy leniwym ruchem. Harry leżał na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny całkowicie odprężony i wsłuchiwał się w niespieszny rytm jego serca.  
— Powiesz mi, o co chodziło z Draco? — spytał Severus cicho.  
Harry otworzył dotąd przymknięte oczy. Zrezygnował z okularów tuż przed Ostateczną Bitwą i teraz cieszył się z komfortu oglądania Severusa w kompletnym nieładzie.  
— To znaczy?  
Severus poruszył się niespokojnie.  
— Dotąd raczej darliście koty...  
Harry westchnął nagle zmęczony.  
— Raczej nie uwierzysz w moją dorosłość? — spytał powątpiewająco.  
Severus potrząsnął przecząco głową i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
— W twoją? Gryfona? — spytał, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy dobrze słyszał. — Nigdy — przyznał szczerze.  
— Więc przyjmij do wiadomości, że kiedyś to się stanie... — urwał Potter. — Zacznę zachowywać się jak dorosły...  
Mężczyzna parsknął.  
— Pozwól, że przypomnę ci, iż Dumbledore, w wieku już słusznym, wciąż zajadał cytrynowe dropsy...  
Teraz to była kolej Harry'ego, by parsknąć.  
— Wiesz, czego nie znoszę? — spytał retorycznie. — Tego, że twoje uwagi są lakoniczne i celne...  
— Nie zmieniaj tematu — mruknął Snape, mile połechtany.  
Harry zsunął się z jego ciała na pomięte prześcieradło i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.  
— Przypomina mi Lucjusza...  
Severus westchnął.  
— Harry, Lucjusza już nie ma — przypomniał mu miękko. — Opuścił nas...  
Potter chwilę nie odpowiadał, by w końcu wydać z siebie westchnienie.  
— Wiem — zgodził się. — Jesteśmy opuszczeni, ale nie samotni — dodał już odrobinę radośniej.

ooo

Dzień, w którym zginął Lucjusz, Harry zapamięta do końca życia. Nie dlatego, że był jakoś szczególny, ale właśnie dlatego, że taki nie był. Do Ostatecznej Bitwy pozostało jeszcze ponad dwa tygodnie i Zakon ochraniał jedną z mugolskich wiosek. Nigdy nie powinno być tam Harry'ego – zawieszonego aż do tego konkretnego dnia, ale ogromne braki personalne po Jasnej Stronie zmusiły ich do wystawienia i jego w pierwszym szeregu. Lucjusz też nie powinien się tam pojawić – wciąż ochraniany po niedawnej zdradzie Mrocznego Lorda. Gdyby ktokolwiek złapał go żywcem... Harry nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Zbyt wiele innych wizji wciąż pojawiało się w jego głowie, choć Voldemort dawno się z niej wyniósł.  
Tak więc – nikogo tam nie powinno być. Też Bellatrix Lestrange, która posłała w jego stronę _Avadę_. Dostałby prosto w plecy – nieświadom w zawierusze walki, gdyby nie Lucjusz, który po prostu stanął na jej drodze. Oglądał to wspomnienie ponad setki razy, korzystając z myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a. Artur Weasley stał najbliżej i doskonale zapamiętał każdy detal. Nawet to, że Lucjusz miał zamknięte oczy, a jego włosy falowały na wietrze wywołanym przez magię. Zgubił gdzieś swoją zieloną wstążkę.  
Harry potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się uwolnić od niemiłych wspomnień.  
— Mam wrażenie, że tu nigdy się nie wysypiasz — mruknął Ron z łóżka obok.  
Harry drgnął.  
— Skąd ten wniosek? — spytał ostrożnie.  
Weasley prychnął w ciemność.  
— Masz worki pod oczami i nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Nie ty jeden zresztą — dodał szybko. — Wspomnienia wszystkim spędzają sen z powiek — wyjaśnił. — Jednak czasem, szczególnie po weekendach, wydajesz się wypoczęty — stwierdził.  
— Odkąd jesteś taki spostrzegawczy? — spytał głucho Harry.  
— Dziewczyny to na tobie wymuszają... Wiesz, zetnie włosy o dwa centymetry i tragedia, jeśli nie pochwalisz nowej fryzury... — mruknął.  
Harry zaśmiał się lekko.  
— Coś o tym wiesz, prawda? — spytał Ron szybko, podejmując temat na nowo. — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Harry. Możesz mi powiedzieć z kim się spotykasz... — urwał, czekając na jego ruch.  
Kolejna partia szachów, a jego pionki zostały zbite.  
— Ron... — Podniósł się na łokciach. Weasley wpatrywał się w czerwony materiał nad swoim łóżkiem, jakby czekał tylko na coś, co już od dawna podejrzewał. — Jak długo wiesz? — spytał tylko.  
Ron zaśmiał się cicho, by nie pobudzić reszty. Choć chrapanie Neville'a zagłuszyłoby nawet najazd rozwścieczonych smoków węgierskich.  
— O Snape'ie? Czy o tym, że jesteś gejem? — Ponownie zachichotał. — O dziwo, najpierw zauważyłem, że Snape cię dotyka bez obrzydzenia. Jakby to było naturalne... — urwał. — Wiesz, wtedy, gdy nakładał ci te leczące maści i inne paskudztwa.  
— Wiem — mruknął Harry.  
Doskonale pamiętał te chwile. Gorzko-słodkie.  
— Potem, jakoś do mnie doszło... — urwał Ron. — Gapiłeś się na tyłek Lupina — wypomniał mu.  
Dopiero teraz roześmiał się serdecznie, zdając sobie sprawę, że teraz Severus będzie musiał przyznać mu rację. Nawet Gryfoni dorastają.

ooo

Nie potrafił Draco nazywać Malfoyem. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że kojarzyłby mu się z Lucjuszem, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że obaj byli tak różni. Severus wydawał się mieć takie samo zdanie w tej kwestii.  
Draco w ciągu tygodnia wpasował się nierozerwalnie w obraz ich stołu i uczniowie pozostałych Domów, którzy jak oni brali czynny udział w wojnie, w zasadzie opanowali Gryffindor. Podziały przestały być ważne i wielkie marzenie Dumbledore'a spełniło się. Chociaż Harry nie potrafił o tym myśleć bez goryczy. Albus nie żył, a jego miejsce zajmował Severus, który nie do końca czuł się dobrze w tej roli.  
Oczywiście obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że McGonalgall walczyła o utrzymanie go na stanowisku nie tylko przez lojalność względem zmarłego Dumbledore'a. Ona podobnie jak inni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa czuli się winni, że jak pozostała część społeczeństwa rzucali kamieniami w człowieka, który bądź co bądź odegrał w tej wojnie tak ważną rolę.  
Harry czasami zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek doszłoby do zdrady Lucjusza, gdyby nie sypiali ze sobą z zastraszającą regularnością. Wiedział, że Snape i Malfoy Senior korzystali z czarów zabezpieczających komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów, żeby swobodnie w nich rozmawiać, ale kiedy i sam został wplątany w ten romans – dynamika tego związku zmieniła się.  
Wniósł nie tylko młodość i ciekawość, ale chyba przede wszystkim nadzieję, której brakowało obu mężczyznom zmęczonym już nie pierwszą w końcu wojną.  
Nie rozmawiali o uczuciach, ale Lucjusz musiał go kochać. Podobnie jak Severus, bo wciąż widział w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów znajomy błysk emocji, której nigdy nie nazwał na głos. Sam troszczył się o nich obu i pewnie wiedzieli o tym.  
Czy Lucjusz przeszedłby oficjalnie na jego stronę, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej?  
Nie był pewien.  
I kiedy patrzył na Draco, przypominała mu się ta sytuacja w łazience, gdy natknął się na niego płaczącego przy lustrze. Może do rozłamu w rodzinie Malfoyów doszło już wtedy?  
— Dlaczego wróciłeś do szkoły? – spytał, gdy Draco przysiadł się na miejsce obok niego.  
Jakoś utarło się już, że Ślizgon jako jedyny przedstawiciel swojego Domu zajmował tę niewielką przestrzeń. Ron i Hermiona przesiedli się naprzeciwko, więc zawsze mogli brać swobodny udział w rozmowie.  
— Moja matka wyprowadziła się do rodziny we Francji – poinformował ich chłopak tonem, który w normalnych warunkach Harry odczytałby za obojętny. – Nie widziałem powodu, aby opuszczać kraj – dodał i to nie wyjaśniało kompletnie nic.  
A jednak mówiło wszystko.  
Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo wciąż odbudowywało straty po wojnie. Wiele dworów zostało zniszczonych. Pokątna była w tak opłakanym stanie, że omijano ją szerokim łukiem, a Gringott przerażony stratami, które w związku z tym mogłyby zrujnować gospodarkę Czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii obiecał niskoprocentowe pożyczki na odbudowę zrujnowanych sklepów.  
Hogsmeade zresztą nie wyglądało wcale lepiej, ale tamtejsi czarodzieje przynajmniej zdążyli się ukryć, więc ataki trwały bardzo krótko. Zresztą w ciągu dni, może tygodni uczniom ponownie będzie wolno zaglądać do czarodziejskiej wioski w weekendy.  
Młodsze roczniki nigdy nie miały tej okazji i już nie mógł doczekać się uśmiechów zdziwienia na ich twarzach.  
— Podobno w tym roku mieliśmy spory nabór z rodzin mugolskich – powiedział jeden z Puchonów i Harry zobaczył jak Hermiona tężeje po drugiej stronie stołu.  
Draco mógł siadać z nimi i jadać. Mógł z nimi walczyć, ale wciąż pozostawały pewne urazy z przeszłości, które mogły nie być nigdy zapomniane.  
— Może to da do myślenia następnym pokoleniom – rzucił Draco nieczytelnym tonem.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo, co też stanowiło nowość. Harry nie spodziewał się nawet, że którekolwiek z jego przyjaciół kiedykolwiek opanuje ten wyraz twarzy. Cynizm oznaczał doświadczenie i całą gamę naprawdę złych doświadczeń, które wprowadzały człowieka w fundamenty czarnego humoru.  
A przynajmniej tak mawiał Severus.

ooo

— Chyba jednak wszyscy dorośliśmy – stwierdził Harry, siadając w fotelu w komnatach Severusa.  
— Skąd to przypuszczenie? – spytał Mistrz Eliksirów nie odrywając wzroku od czytanego pergaminu.  
— Nie skaczę z radości na samą myśl o pierwszym w tym roku wyjściu do Hogsmeade – odparł Harry wzruszając ramionami.  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
— Nie przypominam sobie, byś kiedykolwiek miał pozwolenie od opiekunów na opuszczanie Hogwartu – zauważył Severus.  
— Jestem Gryfonem. Nie potrzebuję pozwoleń – zakpił Harry i Mistrz Eliksirów posłał mu jeden z tych krzywych uśmieszków, który mówił wszystko.

ooo

Harry obserwował pierwsze grupy, które zaczęły wychodzić z Hogwartu. McGonalgall prowadziła jedną z nich i spojrzała na niego wymownie, gdy mijała jego kryjówkę starając się zapanować nad rozchichotanymi dzieciakami.  
Nie dziwił się ich podekscytowaniu. Sam pamiętał jak udało mu się po raz pierwszy zakraść do Hogsmeade, gdy bliźniacy zdradzili mu tajne przejście.  
Teraz był już dorosły i nie potrzebował blankietu od Dursleyów. Nie musiał też już do nich wracać odkąd Severus zaproponował mu przeniesienie swoich rzeczy do jego domu. Kamienica Syriusza wydawała się jednak bardziej odpowiednim miejscem. Nigdy nie mieszkał sam i chyba zaczynał potrzebować przestrzeni.  
— Masz ochotę wyjść na piwo kremowe? – spytał Draco stając nagle obok niego.  
Przez ten cały szum nie słyszał nawet jego kroków.  
Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, może zażartować, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle na widok miny chłopaka. Draco mówił całkiem poważnie.  
Implikacje tego pytania, które zawisło w powietrzu prawie rozsadziły mu głowę. Severus jednak miał rację – nie do końca czuł się dorosły. A przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.  
— To skomplikowane – powiedział w końcu wymijająco, bo Draco zasługiwał na uczciwość.  
— Kontynuuj – polecił mu chłopak, patrząc w dal.  
Harry odchrząknął.  
— Mam kogoś – stwierdził ostrożnie.  
— Chyba wszyscy to wiedzą, Potter – sarknął Draco, jak za starych dobrych czasów.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— I nie przeszkadza ci to? – zdziwił się.  
— Wszyscy wiedzieli, że sypiasz ze Snape'em. I wszyscy wiedzieli, że był ktoś jeszcze. Teraz nie ma go na obrazku najwyraźniej – rzucił Draco w przestrzeń.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, bo cholera, ale chyba to akurat powinni omówić z Severusem. Może przy butelce Ognistej lub najlepiej dwóch, odkąd Harry był pełnoletni i posiadał wyjątkowo mocny po Godryku łeb.  
— Sypialiśmy z Lucjuszem – powiedział w końcu tak cicho, że przez moment sądził, że Draco niedosłyszał.  
Chłopak jednak odwrócił się bardzo powoli i spojrzał na niego z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Harry przypomniał sobie ich wcześniejsze rozmowy o wojnie i życiu po niej. Wiedział jak Draco się czuł – oderwany od rzeczywistości ze wspomnieniami, z którymi nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Z przeszłością i myślami, z którymi nie miał się do kogo zwrócić.  
Harry miał Severusa. W zasadzie mieli siebie nawzajem, bo się doskonale rozumieli.  
— Draco, ja… — zaczął, ale chłopak okrył się szczelniej swoją peleryną i wszedł do zamku.

ooo

Nie widział Draco przez trzy dni i zaczął się martwić, że Ślizgon postanowił wyjechać jednak z kraju. Pozostali z ich rocznika rzucali mu całkiem sugestywne spojrzenia chyba licząc na to, że powie im cokolwiek wie. Wojna jednak dobrze go zahartowała, więc udawał, że niczego nie widzi. Ich spojrzeń, szeptów w Wielkiej Sali, zaniepokojonej twarzy Severusa i pustego miejsca na ławce obok siebie.  
W zasadzie to robiło się śmieszne. Jedyne czego się dopuścił to szczerość.  
Lucjusz nie kochał Narcyzy. Wiedzieli to wszyscy. I ona też nie była mu wierna. Może właśnie teraz znajdowała się właśnie w ramionach jakiegoś swojego francuskiego kochanka i Draco musiał być tego świadomy.  
Severus przez ostatnie dni walczył z Ministerstwem o środki na odbudowę zamku, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby jego starania miały przynieść jakikolwiek skutek.  
To był kolejny z tych wieczorów, gdy Harry wymknął się z dormitorium prawie żałując, że Pani Norris została trafiona jakąś przypadkową klątwą. Filch stracił całe serce do ścigania uczniów i korytarze były całkiem puste nie licząc Irytka, który nie wydawał się jakoś ostatnio skory do figli.  
Wyszeptał hasło do gabinetu dyrektora, wiedząc, że Severus pewnie jak co wieczór nadwyręża swój wzrok i zamarł, gdy na jednym z foteli dostrzegł Draco. Mistrz Eliksirów odkładał właśnie szklankę z bursztynowym płynem na blat biurka.  
— Uhm… Nie przeszkadzam? – spytał Harry niepewnie.  
Draco spojrzał na niego z pozorną obojętnością.  
— Nie wygłupiaj się – ofuknął go Severus.  
— Nie jestem pewien czy Dumbledore kiedykolwiek pił tutaj alkohol – zaczął ostrożnie i krótki śmiech przypomniał mu o portrecie, który niedawno zawieszono.  
— Severus sprowadził mnie na złą drogę – poinformował ich obraz.  
— Twoje leki rozpuszczały się tylko w winie – przypomniał mu sucho Severus, ale w jego głosie nie było jadu. – Pan Malfoy właśnie tłumaczy się ze swojej kilkudniowej nieobecności na zajęciach – wyjaśnił Mistrz Eliksirów po chwili.  
Harry nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić, ale usiadł na drugim krześle, zaplatając dłonie na kolanach.  
— Przepraszam, jeśli cię uraziłem. Wiem, że nie powinieneś się tak dowiadywać… — zaczął ostrożnie, a Draco spojrzał na niego całkiem znudzonym wzrokiem.  
— Jesteś Gryfonem. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie ani cienia taktu – stwierdził chłopak.  
Severus przewrócił oczami.  
— Chłopcy – westchnął mężczyzna i Harry musiał parsknąć.  
— Już brzmisz jak Dumbledore – poinformował go.  
Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, chyba dochodząc do tego samego wniosku.  
— Rozumiem, że Harry w swój niezwykle bezpośredni sposób oznajmił ci co łączyło nas z Lucjuszem – zaczął Severus, naprowadzając ich z powrotem na najważniejszy temat. – Nie możesz jednak opuszczać zamku, jeśli chcesz skończyć szkołę – powiadomił go mężczyzna.  
— Musiałem wszystko przemyśleć — wytłumaczył Draco. – Nie często słyszę, że to źle, że nie jestem swoim ojcem – dodał z czymś gorzkim w głosie.  
Harry zamarł, bo nie tego się spodziewał. Wielu ludzi obwiniało wciąż Malfoyów, ale Narcyza zrobiła bardzo wiele, aby oczyścić chociaż ich oboje ocalałych. Powołała komitety, utworzyła stypendia dla sierot. Czarodziejów złorzeczących na ich widok było równie wielu jak tych, którzy ich błogosławili. Wbrew temu co mówiono – pieniądze naprawdę wiele mogły i Harry tego nie negował.  
Narcyza miała dobre intencje i to było najważniejsze w tej chwili.  
Wojna zmieniła ich wszystkich.  
— Nie rozumiem – przyznał Harry i Draco spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
Ślizgońskim sposobem oczywiście nie oferował wytłumaczenia. To leżało o wiele poniżej jego godności.  
— Jeśli masz problemy z jakimkolwiek z uczniów, musisz mi powiedzieć – powiedział Severus całkiem poważnie.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, bo coś we wzroku Draco powiedziało mu, że nie chodzi o szkołę. Malfoyowie mogli opuścić Wielką Brytanię, ale Draco tego nie chciał. Tutaj w zasadzie rozegrało się ich całe życie. I wiele innych, które zostały zakończone. Harry wiedział jak ważna w tej chwili była akceptacja ze strony rówieśników. Może i nie tylko.  
Sporo osób przeniosło się do pozostałych czarodziejskich społeczeństw, ale prawie wszyscy wrócili. Tam nie rozumiano przez co przeszli. Neville wrócił nawet rozwiedziony czego nikt się nie spodziewał po osiemnastoletnim Gryfonie.  
— Wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem – powiedział im, gdy wybierał łóżko w dormitorium.  
Po śmierci rodziców i babki stał się jedynym dziedzicem i spadkobiercą.  
Ich społeczeństwo leczyło się z ran, które pozostawiały głębokie blizny. Ból miał ich kiedyś opuścić, ale ze wspomnieniami nigdy nie będą samotni.  
Draco nie różnił się od nich ani trochę. Przystał na propozycję zmiany miejsca, bo młodsi uczniowie Domu Slytherina byli zbyt młodzi, by rozumieć. A potem ta niefortunna rozmowa…  
— Masz rację – stwierdził Harry. – Nie jesteś Lucjuszem. Nikt nie jest Lucjuszem, bo Lucjusz nie żyje. Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę z Severusem. Twój ojciec oddał życie ratując nie tylko mnie, ale wszystkich – wytłumaczył. – Lucjusz nie żyje i opłakaliśmy go. Opłakaliśmy go i ruszyliśmy do przodu – dodał.  
Draco zamrugał, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Harry faktycznie poruszy ten temat. Był Gryfonem, do diabła, miał prawo mówić co chciał i kiedy chciał.  
— Myślałem, że nie wiesz i chciałem być względem ciebie uczciwy – wyjaśnił Harry. – I miałem rację, bo nie wiedziałeś. Myślisz, że co by się stało, gdybym wyszedł z tobą wtedy na kremowe do Hogsmeade? – spytał całkiem retorycznie.  
To przyciągnęło uwagę Severusa, który spojrzał zaskoczony na Draco. Chłopak spiął się na swoim fotelu.  
— Sytuacja teraz jest jasna i klarowna. Sypialiśmy z Lucjuszem i twój ojciec nie żyje – powtórzył Harry i chociaż może był zbyt brutalny w tym wszystkim, życie nigdy nie było łatwe.  
I żaden z nich nie oczekiwał od nikogo taryfy ulgowej. Wojna zahartowała ich na wiele sposób. Ludzie rodzili się i odchodzili. Czasami w tym samym czasie.  
— I dlatego ja cię teraz pytam z całą świadomością tego, że nie jesteś Lucjuszem – zaczął Harry. – Czy masz ochotę wybrać się z nami na piwo kremowe do Hogsmeade? Jedną z grzesznych tajemnic Severusa jest to, że uwielbia je z podwójną porcją karmelu, chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.  
Draco otworzył usta odrobinę szerzej, a potem zacisnął je w wąską kreskę i spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów, który ponownie podniósł szklankę do ust.  
— Nie lubię kremowego – przyznał chłopak. – Ale lampka wina nie zaszkodziłaby – odparł.


End file.
